


Old Beginnings

by Pgirl



Series: A Scholar and a Dragon [1]
Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgirl/pseuds/Pgirl
Summary: After Unification Day, biochemist Richard Tygan is getting an offer that might change his life...Xcom 2 prequel.





	Old Beginnings

It had been… five years since Unification Day. Since things changed radically for him.  
Well, to be fair, for the entirety of Earth.  
Still, the changes appeared to be positive as Richard Tygan currently sat in an ADVENT office after being contacted by them for a rather lofty position in their research department. He couldn’t help but jump at it. Working with these… Aliens would be intriguing.  
So here he sat in a rather large office, waiting for someone to talk about the job offer. Soon, a man in all black arrived, sporting a friendly smile, long, sleek black hair and most oddly, black sunglasses, even if it was in the middle of the day.  
“Good day.” The man said, holding out a hand for Tygan to shake. He did so, somewhat apprehensive. Something about this man looked familiar...  
“I look like the Speaker, I know.” The man said, still smiling. Those teeth… something was off about those teeth. “We’re brothers. Sort of.”  
“Sort of?”  
“Inquisitive. A respectable trait in a scientist.” The man answered. “In any case, his talents always were with addressing large groups of people.” He chuckled. “I prefer a more individual approach. Hence why I’m talking to you as an individual right now.” He said. “They call me The Counselor. But enough about me, we’re here to talk about you.” He said, taking hold of a clipboard lying on his desk. “Richard Tygan. Biochemist. And from what we can gather, one of the finest of your country if not your planet.” Tygan simply nodded at that. While he held some pride in his accomplishment, he wasn’t one to openly brag. “Perfect! We’re looking for people in that field.”  
“To what end?” Tygan couldn’t help but ask.  
“To help humanity. To cure its ailments both individual and on a larger scale.” The Counselor said. “That is what we are here for, after all.” This made Tygan frown. Though he didn’t want to bring it up, he had heard different accounts. “There are… dissidents, of course. Most of them want to cling to their old ways. But I believe that when we show just what we can offer, they will come around eventually. But enough about them. We are here about you.” With that he looked over the clipboard again, smile dropping somewhat. “It says here that in your younger years you had issues with…” The Counselor frowned. This was it. This was where it all would fall apart. “Visual and auditory delusions. Seeing things that weren’t there. Hearing things that weren’t there… “  
“I assure you, I haven’t had symptoms for the past five years.” Tygan said, maybe a bit too quickly.  
“Please be honest with me.” The Counselor said. “You didn’t have symptoms or you managed to hide them from others?” Tygan didn’t answer, just looked down. “I see.” There was a silence, before the Counselor started smiling again. “You don’t have to worry about that with us around. In fact, we can help you with that.” He placed a hand on Tygan’s shoulder as a gesture of comfort. “We are here to help humanity with their ailments. We can help you with yours, as well. Who knows? Maybe your own research can help with that. Wouldn’t that be marvelous? You could be your own savior. And of so many other people who suffer from this affliction.”  
“I highly doubt that’s possible.” Tygan said.  
“Well, you might just make it possible.” The Counselor said. With that he pointed at a paper on his desk.  
A Contract.  
“That is, if you’re willing to co-operate.” With that, Tygan read the contract. Most things were normal, if not unusually generous. He was appointed a house in one of their new cities, a good salary… great health benefits. There was just one thing…  
“What is this talk about a… biochip?” Tygan asked.  
“Oh, right. I almost forgot. In order to make life in ADVENT cities as safe as possible, all our citizens will have a biochip implanted inside of them. I understand that this might sound somewhat controlling, but I assure you, it is for your safety. To make sure no… dissidents will come and destroy our peace. The procedure will be entirely painless.”  
“I’ll… I’ll have to think about this.”  
“That’s alright. Take your time. We want to make sure you are comfortable working with us.” The Counselor said, before getting up and leaving. “That said, I have another appointment in half an hour, so if you could…”  
“I understand.”  
“I’ll leave you alone to come to your decision.” The Counselor said, before leaving the office and leaving Tygan with the contract. He mulled over it again and again. A chip in his head… the idea was unnerving. But everything he got in return… From the luxurious living conditions to the chance to conduct research without limit… He couldn’t let this opportunity slide. If not for himself, then at least for humanity’s scientific progress. Taking a deep breath, he signed the contract.  
Almost as on cue, the Counselor entered the room again, sporting another large smile.  
“You made a wise choice.” He said, taking the contract. Tygan just looked down.  
He did.  
Even though he had to tell himself that over and over.

The Counselor was right about the procedure being painless and having no lasting effects beside an occasional itch in the back of his head. Emphasis on ‘In’. For some reason he couldn’t reach to scratch it. As if it was inside his skull.  
Still, he couldn’t resist scratching it. It didn’t help, but it was better than just attempting to ignore it.  
So there he was, standing in front of the Gene Clinic, as it was called, that would be his new work place.  
The Counselor was there to greet him. Tygan couldn’t help but frown.  
“A bit too much?” The Counselor joked. “My apologies. But I’m just so pleased with the fact you’ll be working for us. Don’t worry, this will probably be the last time you see me.” He said, heading for the door Tygan came in from to leave. “That said, I still want to give you one last formality.” With that he coughed, before he extended his hand as Tygan shook it. “Doctor Richard Tygan, it is my honor to welcome you… to ADVENT.”


End file.
